Shura (Blue Exorcist)
How Shura joined the Tourney Shura first appears disguised as a young man, named "Yamada", attending the Exorcist Cram School at the True Cross Academy. "Yamada" didn't get along with the others, due to the fact that he kept his face hidden under a hoodie and always concerned with playing his PSP. When "Yamada" saves Rin from Amaimon, during their fight in the amusement park, she reveals her true identity as Shura Kirigakure, an Upper First Class Exorcist and an inspector for the Vatican. After revealing herself, Shura, escorted by Yukio, takes Rin to the True Cross Order Japanese Branch Headquarters, which is located beneath the True Cross Academy. They meet Mephisto Pheles and Shura questions him on why he withheld information about Satan's son from the Vatican. Shura then takes Rin into an interrogation room where she reveals that she was a student of Shiro Fujimoto's. She then fakes an injury in order to take Kurikara away from Rin. After seeing Rin's blue flames she draws her sword and explains that she was given orders to eliminate anything related to Satan and tells him that she is going to kill him. Just before she can stab him in the chest, Rin grabs her blade and states that he will become the Paladin to prove that Shiro was right for letting him live. Later on that night Shura informs Mephisto that she will be postponing her report to the Vatican, but she will continue to observe Rin. As she is about to leave she asks Mephisto one more time what he is scheming and he tells her that he wants to bring peace to Assiah. The following day Shura introduces herself to the class at the Exorcist Cram School, where she will be teaching magic circles, sealing techniques, and sword techniques. While teaching magic circles to a class, Shura learns of a new threat, the original god of war, Ares had awakened. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her right hand on her tattoo. After the announcer calls her name Pulls out a sword from her chest tattoo as the camera zooms then says "Devour the eight princesses." Special Moves Dabo (Neutral) Shura swings her sword sending four slashes of air at the opponent. Mamushujin (Side) Shura swings her sword in a snake-manner two times while moving forward. Cobra Cut (Up) Shura spins into the air while spinning her sword around her like a snake. Nishikihebi (Down) Shura dashes forward and thrusts her sword, then does a hard downward slash. Urutu Tachi (Hyper Smash) Shura swings her sword sending snakes of energy hastily slinking at the opponent, rapidly hitting him/her. Hebiransu (Final Smash) Shura changes her Demon sword into a longer form with a wavy edge, much like the curves of a snake. In addition, the area near the tip of the blade gains an eye. Victory Animations #Shura seals her sword back into her chest and says "I wish you'd get out of my way." #Shura shows her license and says "Here's my license and badge if you want proof." #Shura cuts through the air with her sword then hops and does a spin kick saying "No, it's cool. No need for show and tell, I trust you." On-Screen Appearance Shura hops down to her point then takes her sword out of her seal and says "I'm an inspector with the Knights of the True Cross." Trivia *Shura's rival is the god of war prior to Kratos, Ares, while her second rival is a masked Gessen Girls' Academy student named Murakumo. *Shura Kirigakure shares her English voice actress with Chai Xianghua, Haxorus, Iguara, Denzi Pink, Xingcai, Drifblim, Pidgeot, Delibird, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Emma W. and Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton. *Shura Kirigakure shares her Japanese voice actress with Katarina Alves, Kim Epcar, Wonder Girl, Baby 5 and Mikoto Mikasa. *Shura Kirigakure shares her French voice actress with Moona, Taokaka, Rainbow Mika, Velociraptor, Mireille Bouquet, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Chie Satonaka and Josie Rizal. *Shura Kirigakure shares her German voice actress with Taokaka, Jaclyn Paris Jacobs, Neneka Nibrou (in Rig Shokew), I-No. *Shura Kirigakure shares her Arabic voice actress with Jimmy X2 and Jessie. *Shura Kirigakure shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Felicia, Farore, Ilia, Queen Merelda, Levy McGarden, Lisa Lisa, Wasp, Shiki, Noctowl, Matabei Goto and Krillin. Category:Blue Exorcist characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters